


I Need You Now

by Hetalia1912



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety Attacks, Declarations Of Love, Eurovision Song Contest 2017, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kristian is a sweetheart, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Texting, We don't deserve Kristian Kostov, i love my gay sons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Isaiah is feeling nervous the night before the final so he texts Kristian.It doesn't turn out the way he expected.





	I Need You Now

_**May 12 11:45 ON** _

**Isaiah:** Kris you awake?

 **Isaiah:** Kris...?

 **Kristian:** Yeah I am now

 **Isaiah:** sorry that I woke you up......

 **Kristian:** it's okay

 **Kristian:** what's wrong?

 **Isaiah:** To be honest I don't know......

 **Isaiah:** I can't breathe.....

 **Kristian:** Oh no......

 **Kristian:** Calm down you're having a panic attack....

 **Kristian:** Just breathe okay

 **Kristian:** It's gonna be okay....

 **Isaiah:** okay.....


End file.
